you are my world
by glassheart14
Summary: Germany and Italy have been married for a year, but their honeymoon phase was more than shorst lived. Germany's work has been distracting him from Italy so Italy decides to do something about it  yaoi
1. Chapter 1 i miss you

**Hey everyone! New fan fiction woot! Anyway I'm not gonna bore you with stupid stuff so here is the most important. Yes there will be yaoi, I do use actual names this is not in anyone's pov and country** **names and lastly I do not own hetalia.**

Germany sat at his desk with his glasses perched on his nose perfectly. It was nearly midnight and he still had too much work to do.

Sighing he scrawled his neat signature at the bottom of a document and sealed it in an envelope. His desk lamp was the only light on in the entire house. It was silent enough to hear a pin drop.

Germany sighed again as he glanced at the pile of documents he had yet to read over. He pushed his glasses up a little and rested is head in his hand. "Got I'm so tired" he mumbled to himself in his thick German accent.

Even from his study Ludwig could hear Feliciano stir uncomfortably in bed. Germany shifted in his chair and started reading over the next paper on his desk. Skimming over documents was never a good idea but at this point Germany was too fatigued to care.

His pen scratched against the paper as he wrote his name on the designated line. He placed the newly sealed envelope in his drawer and accidently knocked a folded letter to the ground. He was just about to pick it up when he heard the bed creak and soft footsteps growing closer to him.

Italy appeared in the dimmed light of Germany's desk lamp. "What are you doing up Feli? It's almost midnight!" Germany said in a whisper despite the fact that only Italy and him lived there.

"I missed you" Italy said shyly looking into his lovers eyes. Germany sighs never seemed to cease. He looked over Italy in his night clothes. Well they weren't exactly his to be honest. Italy always wore Germany's shirts to bed. They were so big on him that he didn't need to wear anything else.

"Italia, you should go back to bed it's way too late" Germany said looking back down at his work. "B…but Germany" Italy whined "I can't sleep without you next to me".

"Feliciano I'm serious…you need your sleep" Ludwig said moving a box of signed documents off his desk. His fingers brushed the fallen letter and he picked it up absent mindedly.

By this time Italy had sighed and wandered over to the fridge. Germany opened up the letter curiously. Inside there was stickers, glitter and macaroni glued around a short note. Ludwig looked it over fascinated. He had never seen this letter here before.

The note read

_Dear Ludwig,_

_ I'm very happy we're finally moved in together. I wanted to make sure you knew I love you. I'm not really good with words but this is the best I could do to express my feelings for you. I love you more than life itself Ludwig. You are my world. If you left me I think I would die. Everything I do revolves around you. You're my rock and I hope I can be yours. Everything I do is for you. I'm glad we can be more than best friends. I'm more than happy we're married. I think of it as a sign that your mine and I'm yours and there is nothing anyone else can do about it. Then I realized how selfish that was so I am willing to share you with the rest of the world as long as you don't forget me. I feel like I've been starring at you forever just waiting for you to make a move. I'm grateful you finally did. Now we are together. And we are bound to each other forever! I thought that might be a lot of pressure on you so don't worry about it. I realize how repetitive I'm getting so let me state fresh. I hope I'm not taking up valuable time of yours by making you read this whole thing I know how busy you are. Yeah sometimes it bothers me that you're too busy working to play soccer or to come to bed. And sometimes it's upsetting when you can't stay for breakfast because you'll be too late to work. But I promised to share you with the world. I'm pretty sure the world includes work so I'll gladly share you with it. Just like I said before don't forget me and that I'm always here for you_

_ Love, your Feliciano_

Germany stared at the letter in shock. How had he not seen this before? He looked up to see Italy sipping a juice box in the kitchen. Did Italy really write this? Germany thought. My Italy? I never thought he was so deep. Though I would expect the festive decorations.

"Feli" Germany started but could not finish. Instead he just held up the sparkling letter. Italy chocked on his juice causing Germany jump back in his chair

"Yeah" Italy finally said in a small voice "what about it". "Did you write this?" Germany asked still astonished.

"Uh…yeah" Italy said in the same tone. "It's beautiful Italia" Germany confessed standing up. "Oh" Italy said "thanks".

"Feliciano, what's wrong? Are you sick?" Germany asked his voice full of concern for his lover. Italy's chocolate brown eyes filled with tears that soon spilled over.

"Feli!" Germany exclaimed as he rushed over to Italy who was now leaning on the counter and bawling his eyes out.

"Feli! What's wrong?"Germany asked worriedly as he hastily whipped away Italia's tears with his black gloved fingers.

Italy's tears kept pouring out of his eyes no matter what the German did. His petite shoulders shook with each silent sob that rolled off them.

Finding no other way to calm his lover down, Germany held Italy gently in his arms stroking his hair.

Once Italy's cries had worn down Germany pulled him away from his chest and looked deep into his eyes. "Italy what is wrong? Tell me." Germany asked softly.

"Y...you have alread…dy forgote...en about m...me"itlay managed to get out in between sobs. "What" Germany replied in pure shock "Italia I could never forget about you! I love you with all my heart!"

"If you really loved me you would at least _try_ to be with me!" Italy shouted. Germany opened his mouth to protest but Italy cut him off.

"You leave for work so early in the morning we don't have time to have breakfast together! You stay at work all day while I am her alone! Then you don't come home until late at night after I've eaten and gone to sleep! Then you don't even come to bed until three in the morning sometimes later and sometimes not at all!"Italy shouted

Italy never shouted so Germany was taken aback. After a very long silence between the two Germany spoke.

"Feli, I am so, so, so sorry. I promise things will be different just please don't give up on me"

After a moment of thinking Italy nodded. Germany embraced Italy in one of the most affectionate hug he had ever given to anyone.

"Come on" Germany said gently picking Italy up bridal style. "We should get to bed, it's late"

**Yaaaaaay! I know super fluffy. But who doesn't like fluff? Anyway I need to know if you like this or not cause I'm not sure if I should continue it or just keep it a one shot (which is kind of anti climactic to me). So please**** LEAVE A REVIEW!They make me feel special!**


	2. Chapter 2 securty blanket

**Hey! I know it's been a while since I've updated but I had a lot going on and I put all my focus into my other Germany and Italy fan fiction. Not exactly a good idea seeing how it delayed the publication of this one but what happens, happens right? So anyway I'd like to give shout outs to my reviewers! Thank you guys so much. There aren't a lot of you but I want you to feel special to so I'd like to give a big shout out to**

**Onyx lacrymosa!**** Thank you very much for your review it meant a lot even if it was short and sweet. I really appreciate you reviewing. Thanks!**

**And**

**Ivansbabe66**** ok for one I love the name (ha-ha) and also I loved the review you sent me. Same thing it means a lot you have no idea. Both of you are awesome and I love you both the same! Thank you!**

**I don't own Hetalia **

Italy woke up to a cold lonely bed. Then again he was never expecting Germany to be there, he never was. 'Another day and still nothing has changed' Italy thought to himself.

Italy rose from his bed and strode over to the full length mirror on the closet. He adjusted his night shirt (Germany's shirt) and fixed his necklace.

'Germany gave this to me when he asked me to be his boyfriend' Italy thought 'it's been a long time since then.'

Italy emerged from the bedroom and made his way down the hall. It was Tuesday. He sighed. Germany wouldn't be here.

He wondered into the kitchen only half glancing at Germany's perfectly organized desk. It was empty as usual. Germany had left for work about an hour ago.

Italy wasn't in the mood to cook anything so he just ate the leftovers from last night. "The meal Germany wasn't here for" he said sourly to himself.

He wasn't mad at Germany; he was just depressed that he couldn't be with him. Italy shuffled into the living room holding his barely heated pasta in one hand and a glass of water in the other.

He plopped down on the couch and flicked the TV on. He sighed and took a forkful of pasta into his mouth.

Italy was thoroughly surprised when he heard someone coming up the stairs from the basement.

Nervously Italy out his pasta on the coffee table and timidly crept to the stair top. He peered down gripping the railing only to be greeted by a smiling face.

A tall blonde man emerged from the basement holding a soccer ball in one arm. "Germany?" Italy said questioningly.

"Hello Italy! I hope I didn't scare you I just thought you might want to play soccer today. I forgot we keep this down there" he said twirling the ball on his finger. "I thought you played soccer all the time?"

"Oh…um I guess it was just getting in the way." Italy replied. "Anyway, what are you doing home? It's Tuesday shouldn't you be at work?" Italy questioned

"Actually" Germany started as he came up the rest of the stairs "I thought we could spend the day together"

"R…really!" Italy exclaimed his surprise instantly turning into joy and anticipation. "Yes! I told my boss I was taking the day off" Germany said placing the ball by his feet.

"Oh Germany that's so nice of you!" Italy squealed as he jumped into the Germans strong arms.

Germany laughed and kissed Feliciano's nose. "So what do you want to do first?" Germany asked.

"Well we could eat breakfast together" Italy offered. "Good idea" Germany replied hooking an arm around Italy's waist and escorting him back to his seat on the couch.

Germany kissed Feliciano on his tiny pink cheek and scurried off to the kitchen. Italy sat there alone with his thoughts.

'Germany's home! He's actually here! For me, he wants to be with me!' Italy's thoughts screamed at him in pure bliss.

'I wonder what we'll do today. We could play soccer. We could go to a movie. We could play a board game or even…' Italy's thoughts drifted off into the infinite possibilities of activates for the day.

Germany entered the room again but this time with a bowl of Italy's pasta he had made last night. "Germany you know there's wurst in the fridge if you want it" Italy pointed out noting the bowl in his hands.

"Oh no it's fine Feli I want to eat some pasta today" he said cheerfully and sat down next to Italy. "Italy happily acknowledged him and rested his head on Germany's shoulder.

He wasn't wearing his usual clothing today. His work clothes were probably still hanging up in the closet back in the bedroom.

Today he wore a plain black tee shirt that emphasized his six pack and a pair of green camouflage pants.

His hat was still on the coat hanger beside the door. He was even bare foot! Germany was never bare foot, only when he went to sleep.

Italy liked this laid back version of Germany; it was comforting to know that he would have to go through a whole series of steps to look decent. That meant he couldn't just up and leave.

This version of him was like a security blanket.

A security blanket that Italy never wanted to let go of.

**I'm sorry it's so short! But I have a reason! I need to know what you guys think I should have then do on Germany's day off! I have a lot of ideas but I want to know what you want to happen. Now's your chance because I basically have the rest of this fan fiction planned out perfectly in my head. So basically I'm asking you to please review and tell me what you want to happen next! Thanks!**

**-maria**


	3. Chapter 3 some things never die

**Hello again! First of all I'd like to thank all of you for your reviews! I'm really happy with how this story is turning out even if I only have a few chapters. On to another order of business, I'd like to thank ****onyx lacrymosa**** for your idea for this chapter. And just so you know I am very grateful and I hope it turns out the way you wanted it to. I don't own anything but this story ok here we go!**

"So Italy what do you want to do today" the tall German man asked after he had finished his breakfast.

"Hmm…can we go for a walk in the park?" Italy suggested happily. "Oh! And maybe we can play soccer and have a picnic too!" he quickly added bouncing up and down on the couch.

"That's a great idea Feli I'll go get the picnic basket and other things we may need how about you prepare the food?" Germany asked as a rare smile spread across his usually stern face.

"Ok!" Italy agreed happily. He then placed a quick kiss on Germany's cheek and slipped off to the kitchen.

Ludwig got off the couch as well and returned to the basement to retrieve the picnic basket, grabbing the soccer ball on the way.

Feliciano was busy in the kitchen preparing yummy sandwiches and pasta salad for their picnic. He made just enough for the two of them but made sure to add a little extra bread for the ducks.

Italy silently reminisced at the last time he and Germany went to the park on a picnic of just in general.

It had been almost five months since he and Germany went anywhere together on a date. He sighed and placed his head in his palm.

He really missed him

"Italy! Is the food ready? Do you need any help?" called Germany as he rounded the corner carrying a Frisbee and some other items.

"The food is ready I just need to pack it then we can go!" Italy said grabbing the basket and throwing things inside.

"Wow, Doitsu! The park looks so pretty today!" Feliciano shouted as he skipped down the path

"y-yeah, it's a perfect day for a picnic" Germany agreed as he caught up t Italy to hold his out stretched hand

"Oh, look that looks like a perfect spot over there!" Italy said pointing and pulling Germany along.

The two sat on a wooden bench not four yards away from the water. The birds chirped as they flew over head and the ducks quacked and waddled up onto the shore.

Italy sighed contempt and rested his head on his lovers' broad shoulder. "I love you Germany" Italy murmured as he snuggled into the tall nation.

"i-i love you to Italia" Germany replied back resting an arm around the fragile Feliciano

QUACK!

Germany and Italy both jumped at the sound. "Heh heh hello ducky!" Italy said bending over to get a closer look at the little duck that had somehow made that very loud sound.

"Germany, I think he's hungry can we feed him some bread?" Italy asked innocently "yeah sure" Germany said plainly reaching for the basket.

"Here ducky, ducky" Italy called waving a little bread in the air. He sat on the ground and shifted so he knees were under him.

Quack! The duck moved toward Italy and took the bread in its beak. Italy sighed as the duck waddled off and gave the bread to its babies.

"Doitsu don't you wish we had babies?" Italy said dreamily still gazing at the little scene playing out in front of him.

"u-uh w-well" Germany stuttered "y-yeah I guess s-so". "I think you would make a good daddy Germany" Italy sighed looking up into the sky.

"T-thanks. And you would make a good daddy to" Germany said getting off the bench to sit beside Feli.

"Ha ha no silly, I would be the mommy!" Italy said turning so that he was in front of Germany.

"r-right" Germany said blushing.

Suddenly Italy spoke "hey Germany, can we go for a walk before we eat?"

"Sure Feli whatever you want" Germany said almost automatically. As if a switch that hadn't been turned on for years is suddenly flipped.

It felt natural

These feelings of being with Italy made him think to himself how lucky he actually was.

Without Italy Germany knew he was nothing but a stern grumpy man.

Yet with Italy he seemed to be this lively happy person looking at the best in life.

He liked it better when he was that man. The one with Italy.

And that is why he never wanted to lose him

"Doitsu! Doitsu! Catch me if you can!" Italy yelled as he took off down the path. "Heh heh" mumbled Germany as he got off the ground.

"That boy never runs out of energy" Germany said to himself. He glanced down the path before chasing after his beloved Italy.

Italy may be fast when he is being chased by an enemy, but not now. Germany easily caught up with him and was about to snatch him up in an affectionate hug when Italy turned to see Germany on his tail.

"Ahh! Ha ha!" Italy cried as he sped up.

Germany sighed as Italy swerved off the path and into the woods. "Oh Italy" Germany said to himself rolling his eyes and taking off into the woods after Feliciano.

Germany saw Italy running towards a clearing and figured that was the best place to catch him. Full speed ahead Germany thought as he raced to the clearing.

Italy was almost a good yard away from Germany when all of a sudden he was captured by two strong.

"NO!" Italy cried out as he tried to run out of Germany's arms. Soon he was air born. Yet he kept running in the air until Germany spun him around.

"Got yeah" he said before planting a passionate kiss on Italy's waiting lips.

This is what love is Germany thought

This is what it feels like to have someone special.

I want it to stay like this forever

Some things never die

One of those things is love

I will have Italy forever

That is, if he lets me

**Yaay sorry it was so short but I was really distracted so yeah. I hope you liked it and I think I may give you a sneak peak at the next chapter. Ok so if you recall that scene with the ducks, well that conversation may just happen to make its way into the next chapter. Who knows? So review please and tell me what you think, even if it's bad!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!****  
**


End file.
